Naraku's Mistake
by Sleepyritz
Summary: Rin gets a nanny? Kagome kidnapped? Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru working together? What does it all mean?


Hey everybody,  
You've got a first timer here. I've never done a fanfic before so please be kind ^_^ ! I'm sorry if it's a little hard to fallow. The rest of the story is a lot more up beat then the first chapter. If I'm off character on someone please tell me. One last thing. I'm putting up this first chapter to see if I should even bother finishing it. Please tell me what'cha think! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Six strong demons walk silently in the night. The forest was completely quiet. The only light was radiating from the full moon. The demons were closely guarding the golden box being carried by an old wooden carriage. A skeleton of a horse pulled the carriage forward. Mounted on the horse was a being covered with a white baboon skin. After walking for hours the demons became restless. One took a slash at his neighbor. The other demon responded by biting the first, sinking his fangs in deep. After watching for a few seconds the others started to roar with anticipation as the smell of blood reached their noses. Seeing this, the baboon creature sprang to life slashing at the two demons till they lay in unrecognizable pieces on the ground.  
This threw the other demons into a frenzy as the smell of blood drove them to turn on each other. As this madness broke out the baboon creature struggled to keep control. Panic was not an emotion felt by his kind. So with all composure he grabbed at the demons and pulled them away from each other. One more of the demons had been slain. The smallest of the demons seemed very interested in the body.  
"Brothers this is not the way to behave. Have I not made you with more brains than this? Strive to live until your tasks are complete." At this the biggest and strongest of the demons took a quick swipe at the baboons head and it fell to the ground and disappeared leaving only a small stick with string wrapped around the two pieces that branch out at the end.  
  
After ridding them selves of the only authority within miles the three remaining demons lashed out at each other. In the commotion the golden box that at first was guarded by these creatures, was now at the mercy of their stomping feet. The box fell from the carriage and broke open. Out spilt seven sparkling jewels. After two of the demons had disposed of their fourth brother the jewels caught their attention. "Look, the jewels are glowing as if by magic!" The biggest of the demons said with childlike amusement. Then what looked like the frailest of the demons walked up to the so called, 'Glowing Jewels'. Taking the jewels in his hands he smiled and with the same commanding voice as that of the baboon he replied, "They are far to small to be separate jewels. They must be shards of the same jewel." He looked at his brother, who was starring contently at the jewels, then back at his hand. "Stop looking at them! They are mine! I found them!" With that he clenched his fists tight and starting to back away. His brother in hot pursuit. "No I saw them! I told you where they were!" "They were glowing! I saw them before you! You just mentioned them first. You're so idiotic you wouldn't know how to use them anyway!" He said steadying his voice as he was backed against a tree. "I would too! I would, they have magic and I would use them!" The larger demon defended him self. As he reached out for the jewels the smaller one lost his temper once more, "You want to see magic??? I'll give you your magic!" With that the smaller demon dropped the shards and began to shout a chant that the larger demons did not understand. The night sky turned gray and rain started to pour. Lightning struck and instead of killing the stronger demon it simply created a large explosion. Or so the smaller demon thought. Until he heard his brother give out a shrike of terror. "THE SHARDS!!!! YOU MADE THEM DISSAPER!!!!" "What are you talking about?" The smaller demon demanded. He looked down and suddenly understood. "The shards!!! What have you done with them?" He asked franticly. He fell to his knees and started digging in various places where the lightning had struck. This just proved to burn his hands. "I must have said the wrong words! They must have." "You made then disappear!" The rage began again and the larger demon struck at his brother. The smaller demon rebounded with a quick blast from his fist. The sheer strength mixed with a little magic was enough to bring down the larger demon. As the larger demon lay there motionless his brother came forth. He touched the larger demons forehead and sucked what was left of his essence from the dead body. He pulled away when he heard the muffled laughter of his creator. "You have done well Jiro, now tell me where you've hidden the shards and I'll let you go free." Jiro turned to and fro to find where the voice was coming from. After a few seconds of search he gave up and answered, "I would not tell you. Those shards are as much mine as they are yours! You call your self our creator but I know different. We are the same you and I. In no way superior or inferior. You pulled me from your self and there for I am your equal."  
"How foolish you are. When I created you I made you from part of me. You I made specific with human emotions. You will never be my equal. For I can sense fear in you." There was silence everywhere in the forest. After several minutes Jiro found his words once again. "Part human I may be but the human thirst for knowledge is there also. If I am not now your equal I shall be someday. You will not have my shards Narakoo!" Jiro spoke in a shout as if afraid his brother would not hear him. "Stupidity grabs you again brother. I will not let you live long enough for that to happen. Shall I show you how inferior you are?" As soon as these words were spoken a buzzing could be heard in the distance and a hoard of demons pounced at Jiro from the trees. He fought them back with his claws, for he had no other weapon. He now realized that he had used most of his strength disposing of his brother. After an hour or so of fighting the human emotions were becoming stronger. He no longer wanted to fight he wished only to eat, rest, and somehow find shelter. With his last once of strength he threw a hand full of dirt in to the air and recited a specific incantation. As the dirt fell it looked as if hitting an invisible wall covering him. The dirt from the ground lifted up to meet the dirt falling forming a strong barrier to the demons on the out side could not break. Trapped inside the cocoon Jiro slept. ____________________________________________________________ 


End file.
